Vodka or beer, aru'
by Ludwig-x-Yao97
Summary: After a somewhat suspicious elevator incident, Ludwig realizes his love for Yao. But, Ivan won't allow him to win Yao's heart and decided to step it up a notch. Rated M for future "events."
1. A Note

"Vodka or beer, aru?"

a Hetalia: Axis Powers fanfiction

By: Ludwig-x-Yao97

Summary:

After an incident in the elevator, and of course due to a certain Russian's teasing, Ludwig realizes that he likes Yao. But, the Russian dude, a.k.a. Ivan, wouldn't let Ludwig to "chase" Yao. After all, Ivan says that he must become 'one' with Russia, and also that Yao belongs to him, and only him. By the way, Yao doesn't have a say in this.

Disclaimer: I do not Hetalia: Axis Powers; but the story plot are all mine.

Main Pairings:

Ivan x Yao (or) Ludwig x Yao

Ivan x Belarus (or) Ludwig x Ukraine

^ It depends on who lost trying to win Yao, xD.

Well, all I ask is for you to review it as well. Enjoy.

Author's Important Note:

This story will decide on the pairing depending of what the reviewers want...and tell me if I should continue this. I doubt my writing skills, actually, I don't even know if I can finish this.

The first chapter is 'Next' to this note.

Thank you.


	2. A Day Stuck In The Lift

Chapter 1: A Day Stuck In the Lift

Yao was walking towards the elevator that leads to the meeting room in Ivan's place, followed by both Ivan and of course, Ludwig, who were glaring at each other intensely, which has a plausible explanation; the attack of Russia by Ludwig's army. Now, since the war is over, they had to negotiate upstairs with all the allies.

As all of them went in the lift, suddenly everything turned black.

"What the hell is happening, aru?" Yao wailed.

"It's just a power cut, da," Ivan said in his know-it-all voice. Ludwig merely shot another glare, pissed that the Russian was trying to act smart, although in this dark elevator nobody could see it.

Ludwig tried to just rest in peace, lying on the elevator's floor, but suddenly...

"Waah! What the hell, aru?" Yao yelped. Even in the dark, he could see slightly what had occured. Ivan was pressing his lips on the pony-tailed nation, giving him a sloppery kiss.

"What is the meaning of this, Russia?" Ludwig hotly shouted.

"You jealous, da?" the Russian winked. Yao merely stood, doing nothing, his face still heating from the kiss.

Ludwig merely kept silent, but suddenly the Russian was at it again.

"You didn't answer my question, da. Are you jealous?" the Russian just loved teasing him.

Ludwig yelled at the top of his lungs, "I do not love Yao!"

"Oh really, then why is your face red? And why are you so angry, hmm?" the Russian smirked, knowing he had angered the German.

"I-uh.." Ludwig stammered. He was suprised himself. He never did that before...even when Prussia used to mock him on how he has a crush on Felliciano.

"See, you do like him, da." Ivan triumphantly answered.

"No, I do not." Ludwig again yelled. He banged his fist on the floor. Yao merely watched the two with their "conversation."

Ivan said, "Then you wouldn't mind if I give Yao another kiss, do you?"

"Aiyah! Enough with this, aru! And Ivan, do not even touch me." Yao stammered.

"Yao, you don't get a say in this, da," the Russian cooed, and pounced Yao, ready to touch his lips with his own, but... 

"Nein!" Ludwig grabbed the Russian and struggled to pull him back from his "assault."

As Ludwig succeeded to pull Ivan from Yao, Ivan merely chuckled.

"I knew it, da," Ivan whispered. "But you don't try anything, Yao belongs to Russia."

Ivan suddenly had a deep purple aura around him.

He whispered to Ludwig, huskily, "Remember, everyone is to become one with Russia..."

"Stop it, Ivan, before I get very angry..." he grunted, although the Russian found it as a weak threat.

"So, you think fodder can beat me, da?" Russia mocked, remembering how the German army lost to his and were pushed back.

Ludwig angrily shouted, again, "The only reason you won is because I have to fight three major Allies, you fodder biscuit. In fact, your soldiers are the one with fodder. I mean, millions of people yet you only have gay excuses of weapons? You don't even have a bazooka, if I remember correctly!"

"You do know that I could bribe Belarus to beat you up with a kiss, right?" Ivan stated in-a-matter-of-fact way.

"What's she gonna do, rape me?" Ludwig said in a whiny tone.

"If it needs to be done, yes, da..." Ivan said with a full smirk. Ludwig is now confused. This isn't an Ivan he knew.

"Uh, aru, did everyone forgot about me?" Yao asked timidly. Ivan looked at Yao and at Ludwig again.

"Ah yes, Ludwig, so do you love Yao?" Yao stared at the blonde German, who now has a blush plastering on his face.

"I...Uh," Ludwig, in his mind, scolded himself. How can he, the emotionless of all the nations, actually stutter, and twice for that matter...

"You do love him, doncha'?" Ivan teased, and chuckled. Yao merely stared at the man and gave a questioning look.

'You like me?' His head seemed to give that sentence.

"Yes, I do love him." Ludwig hung his head, admitting it. Yao was flabbergasted, while Ivan gave a knowing look.

"See, Yao, it is true, da," Ivan gave a sincere smile, for once.

"What? Aiyah..." Yao was completely suprised that the soldier liked him. Now he had two power-hungry maniacs to deal with.

"Oh, and Ludwig, da?" Ivan called him. "What?" a certain Ludwig who was feeling shameful because he just realized that even he loves

someone answered softly and grumpily.

"The elevator having a blackout was an intentional plot by me to have you admit your love for Yao." Ivan giggled at the last part. "In fact, all the Allies, and even Italy and Japan...they have recorded it from a secret compartment in the elevator." He ended.

"What!" Ludwig stammered. "All this time...Wait!" He points to Yao.

"Does he know anything?"

Ivan flashed another smirk. He knew he won both the battle and the war.

"He doesn't actually, it was all part of the plan though."

Yao took another glance at the German nation. He hasn't recovered from his earlier shock, and kept quiet.

"Uh...Yao..." Ludwig was at the loss of words. And right on cue, the elevator started working, and it reached to the destination floor.

For Ludwig it was like in fast motion.

The lift opened extremely slowly, that is, in Ludwig's mind. It's like a mere 10 seconds of his mind is a second of reality.

Suddenly, Ludwig heard a chuckle. A very annoying yet familiar one indeed.

He glanced. It was Prussia.

"So, West, I heard you liked someone." Ludwig was stunned. Waiting outside was all the Allies. Most with suggestive smiles.

Francis walked to the blonde. "So, what you going to do to our little friend?" He winked suggestively. There was even a tone with a hidden meaning. Ludwig suspected he knew what the French pervert meant.

He whispered to Ludwig's ear. Suddenly, Ludwig turned red again. 'Is this what everyone thinks of my mind?' he pondered, and reacted suddenly.

"Nein! This is all a misunderstanding!" He yelled, trying to convince everyone things aren't as they seem, but everyone was convinced.

"Anyways, let's discuss about the treaty." Ludwig tried to change the subject, but apparently a certain Russian cut in.

"Ludwig," he smirked yet again. "We all know you just want to avoid the topic at hand, da."

Ludwig said in his mind, 'Damn Russian...I was so close getting out of this mess.' 'Like you were close', another part of his mind spoke.

Ludwig was then pondering something, but an annoying voice interrupted him.

"Dude, ask him out." It was Alfred.

"I said this is a misunderstanding!" He couldn't stand this nuinsance! Damn bloody Alfred! Damn bloody Ivan as well!

He rather had to pay a billion Euros than to be in this predicament.

"So you're saying it is just an impulse that you dragged me when I tried to kiss him, da?" Ivan looked at Ludwig. He gave a look that clearly says, "Checkmate." Ludwig was screwed.

"No, but," he tried to explain, but it was no use, he could tell.

"What's so bad about admitting who you like, Doitsu~" Feli sighed. He didn't understand what is called 'pride,' Germany mused.

"I agree with Italy." Kiku said nonchalantly. Apparently, even his stoic ally supported Italy's words.

Then again, he was always confused with the way affection works.

"Fine, fine, yes, I like Yao, are you all so happy now?" Ludwig uncomfortably said. He wished to end this as soon as possible.

"See, bruder, that wasn't so hard. Now seriously, what are you going to do to him if Ivan wasn't there?" Prussia whispered softly to his ear.

"Nothing!" Ludwig shouted. Yao stared. He really had a temper and a very rock-hard ego.

Arthur stated, "We all know you have a very dirty mind. Especially with all the bondage DVDs Kiku found in your house."

"There was even tentacle porn. And also bondage on people with ponytails."

Francis claimed, "You know, Ludwig, I certainly did heard you moaning during your stay at my house. Something about a certain Yao."

Yao flushed. He saw this as an akward situation.

"Either way, I will not let you touch my Yao-Yao. After all, he is next in line to become with me as one nation, KolKolKol," Ivan had a dark aura.

Yao stayed silent, ignoring all the talking regarding himself, not wanting to hear those "nasty" words anymore.

After a while, Yao screamed, "I cannot take this anymore, aru! I'm going home!" He walked away holding his panda doll.

Only Ludwig realized him gone, and decided to follow him.

Ludwig sighed. "I also wish to leave. Oh, and Ivan, we'll see who gets the guy." He walked away.

Ludwig was arguing in his thoughts.

'That was weird. I actually accepted that damn fact.'

'You like him~'

'Shut up, will you!'

'Fine~'

He spotted Yao who was heading to his jet. He was about to start the engine.

Ludwig called out, "Hey Yao, can I talk to you for a second?" Yao glanced at who was calling him, and was surpised to find that it was Ludwig.

"Aiyah! What is it, aru?" Yao was tired of this, and he really needed to go home to see his boss.

In fact, he wanted to avoid the Allies for a while should be his real reason for leaving.

"Uh...would you..me..uh...go out or something, hm?" Ludwig got tongue-tied. Yao chuckled at this, which seemed impossible. But hey, it happened, LOL.

"Ehh? A date? Uh..why not, aru?" Yao felt really nervous. Nobody ever asked him out, and he never knew two nation personas liked him. The wierd thing is, both of them have to be the crazy ones. Well, one a lunatic, the other a porno-lover.

"I'll pick you up at eight," Ludwig sighed. He was really terrible at this. He wished he took some advice from Prussia about dating those years ago.

"I must be going, aru...I guess I see you later." He winced. He really is shy, even on a normal conversation.

Yao thought, 'How bad could one date be?'

(Time-Skip until the Asian siblings met up with him)

"What! You're going out with Ludwig!" Prussia exclaimed.

He actually felt a bit happy inside, since his brother finally found someone to "interact" with.

You see, Prussia visited Yao in order to discuss of the tension after the world war and of course, his brother's crush on the brat who could pass out for an eighteen-year old girl.

"I don't mind you going out with Ludwig-san," Kiku said. "I know him, he's a decent person. He won't rape you or anything."

Yao was shocked. Kiku actually nagged at many things, but he accepted this easily. Then again, he was Ludwig's ally.

Yao said. "Aiyah, is that supposed to make me feel better, aru?" Kiku nodded, leaving a glare from the elder nation.

"But still, Yao, both Ivan and Ludwig have this obsession over you. So bacsicly, you have to choose between one of them. Since I am both of

their brothers, I know a lot about them. So, now, let me tell you your options. First, a lunatic who is a monster with a child's face, or option no.2, a porn-loving solemn potato-bastard. Take your pick."

"I don't know if I actually like any of them, aru..." Yao said truthfully. "This is nothing but trouble,"

"A fight between Russia and Germany could be very dangerous..." Prussia mused.

"But I doubt they would declare war on each other just to see who will get you,"

Korea suggested, "Perhaps they will let you choose between them, nii-chan?"

"Stop calling me that, aru. And as I said, I don't know who will I pick, aru. It's mind-blowing." He bowed his head to his hands.

Why would both of them choose him out of so many? Why not Feli, or Arthur? Why him? He felt even the heavens were against him.

Prussia consoled, "Let time pick for you. Wait for a while, then take your pick, Yao." He saw that Yao still looked worried.

Prussia repeated his statement in a different way. "In due time, you will know who you love. Meanwhile, let them make their move on you."

Yao sighed. "Fine, I'll give them both a chance, aru. But why do both of them like me, aru?"

"Who wouldn't? You're really stunning..." Prussia said in his fake-flirting way, and gave a wink.

"Uh, thanks, aru," Yao answered. He would give them both a real chance. He needed to find someone anyways, according to his boss.

(Meanwhile...in Germany's house)

"Ah, why is it that you came, Belarus-san?" Ludwig asked straight-fowardly.

She sat down on an office chair. She placed her briefcase on the smooth tiles.

"Ludwig, my brother must not win Yao, you must, and so I will help you." She stated solemnly. Ludwig detected no lies on any of her words.

"Why help me, Belarus?" Ludwig was a bit suspicious. He had attacked her in the war, and yet now she wants to assist him.

"My brother must marry me, and me only," Belarus said.

'I have to do this for big brother. He will realize that only I will marry him.'

Ludwig sighed mentally. 'Incest-horny little brat.'

"Very well, let's think on our first plan..." Ludwig admired how she straight-fowardly handle situations, unlike most in his office.

Even Japan couldn't be so straight to the point.

To Be Continued

Author's Note: This is the first chapter.

How do you like it?

Thanx for reading, and also, please review. Constructive criticism is accepted. Do not flame, this is my first story.

And as I mentioned above, please tell me how I'm doing.

The chapter is short, but I'm doing all I can.


	3. Complications

Chapter 2: Complications

Ludwig paced around his bedroom, with Italy lying on his cozy king-sized bed.

"Italy, what do you do on a date?" Ludwig asked, but slightly embarrased by the question.

He was really new in this kinda thing. It was complicated to him.

Italy mused, "Get flowers, and a kiss on the lips, get drunk and get laid. Simple, ve~" The blonde of the duo's face reddened at this.

Sometimes, he wonder why Italy's words alone could flush his face till that level of red.

"I see, well, I have to call Japan for a while." Ludwig headed out of the room and took out his HTC smartphone.

He found the contact Kiku and called him, waiting for a reply.

Beep...Beep..."Hello?" Kiku asked from the other side of the world. Yes, Japan is technically the far-end, even from Europe.

"It's me, Ludwig," Germany replied to the Japanese man.

"Oh, Germany-san, what is it?" Kiku knew it was about Yao. Even a no-brainer could figure it out.

"Ja, I was wondering, what flowers do Yao like, hmm?" Ludwig hummed, waiting for an answer. "He likes sunflowers, and also, congratulations on the date," Japan crooned. For once, Doitsu-san can finally live a little, he pointed out in his mind.

Suddenly, Japan was bombarded with another question. "What kind of alcohol does he like, ja?"

"Hmm...perhaps he like some red wine, or something," Kiku said, not entirely sure of Yao's interests in booze, but he was ready to "assist" his friend if needed.

"I see, very well, tell Yao that we'll go to France's place," Ludwig ended the call with that sentence.

Japan made a mental note to tell Yao about it, even if Yao were to throw another hissy fit. Literally.

Italy stroke up a conversation. "So, how did it go, ve~" In honesty, he just wanted to kill time bugging the blonde soldier.

Ludwig ignored his annoying ally and called Austria. "Hello, is this Austria, hmm?"

"It's Hungary. What's the matter, Ludwig?" "Well, I just want Austria to deliver to my place a boquet of sunflowers, and also red wine. Now."

Ludwig was a little tired so his voice sounded muffled, but clear enough for Hungary to understand what he was saying. 

"Sure," Hungary smiled. "I'll send it by 5." "Thanks." Ludwig smiled. His plan is working so far.

'Nothing can ruin it now, I guess,' Ludwig thought.

"Hello, Francis?" France answered, "Excusei moi, what is the meaning of this, zee?"

Ludwig sighed. France just had to act bitchy. "France, I want a reservation at your place."

"For dinner. I want a table for two. In the VIP chamber as well."

"Do you understand, Francis," Ludwig was getting impatient from the absence of replies.

France nodded in understanding, although nobody could see it.

"Ah, you planning to take the little flower on a dinner? Then get him drunk and rent a room to have you know what, oui?"

France said, slightly laughing. "I have a mini-hotel above my restaurant, and perhaps I'll give you a free room, eh?"

Luidwig was startled to see something like that out of his mouth at a serious time like this.

"No, no, it's not like that!" Ludwig pestered to the chuckling French nation. Why does everyone think he was a pervert?

"Anyways, zee reservation is done. You bring your little sunshine here," France assured.

"It would be amusing to see you try and catch the little sunshine to your dark bottle."

"France, enough with the stupid comments. Goodbye now, see you in eight."

"And the food better not be poison." Ludwig warned, although to the French it was a threat.

(Time Skip, Now with Asians)

Kiku barged in a changing Yao, who was cursing as he tried to hide his naked body from the Japanese.

Yao stared at his brother. "Aiyah, what is it this time, aru!" Kiku eyed his brother strangely. "Ludwig asked me to tell you that we're going to France's place." Yao stood there motionless, but suddenly he bursted out.

"France, aru? I have to deal with two-" Korea tugged his brother's arm. "Calm down, nee-chan,"

Yao stared at Korea, then at Kiku, than at the clothes he was wearing.

"DO NOT CALL ME NEE-CHAN, aru!"

(With Ludwig)

"Hmm..now i need to think what I would wear," he told himself. A tuxedo would be too formal. Gangsta-wear would make it look akward. He was really in an internal conflict about this, he sweared to the heavens.

He scanned his wardrobe for all of his clothes. It would take him a very long time to pick. Perhaps even a decade.

'The clothes that he used to go to the meeting. Perhaps that is okay.'

In reality, he was doubting against the work-wear, but decided to just wear it, as there is no other clothes for him to wear.

He managed to get ready, and has his phone and wallet tucked in his massive pockets.

He combed his hair, brushed his teeth, sprayed some cologne, and was ready to go. And for extras, he hid a few condoms in his left pocket.

He started to "steam" as he fantasized about doing some "activities" with the pony-tailed.

He then glanced to his trusty watch, which showed a late 6:47 p.m. 'I'm late!'

'Crap! I have to go pick him up!'

He rushed to his private jet and called for his jet-driver to send him to Bejing, pronto!

He didn't want to mess up what could score many points with the panda-lover!

(With Ivan)

One of Ivan's spies came in the manor of Russia, which is in Siberia, of course secretly. "Sir, we have information."

Ivan merely said, "Enlighten me." He was thrilled to have spies track down his enemy plans.

'No matter what, I cannot lose Yao to the German brat.' 'All is to be one with Russia.'

"Sir, Yao is going on a date with Ludwig. And Belarus is somehow missing."

Suddenly, a fit of envy and rage surrounded the Russian man. He sipped his vodka briefly, and asked for the spy to repeat.

'I must have heard it wrong, da,' Ivan tried to convince himself.

'Hmm...there is also good news, Natalia wouldn't be bothering me for a while.'

"Sir, Ludwig is going on a date with Yao." The spy said clearly.

Ivan banged the table with his hand. He never liked it when his enemy got a headstart.

"Ivan isn't so happy about this."

The spy shuddered. The Russian had a temper that could rival with Germany's.

Russia finally calmed down.

"I will find a way to break the two up, da," Ivan called all of the spies to discuss of his "badass" plan.

(With Ludwig and Yao)

"Yao, where are you?" Ludwig searched his house, which is sorta "ancient." In all, the house is like some dynasty palace, with the ancient words, ancient castle design, and I could so go on and on...

"I'm here, aru," Yao came out of his giant "house."

Ludwig took a good look at the man.

He actually wondered how can he be so slender in all the desired parts, and also so "kawaii" with his tied-up ponytail and jade eyes.

The fact he was wearing a kimono didn't help either, exposing rather some "spots."

Ludwig was trapped in Yao's spell. He could even have a boner, but his mind forbid it.

"Uh, aru?" He shook his hand in front of Ludwig's face, to stop him from spacing out.

"Oh, my apologies. You just look so damn hot, ja," Ludwig wiggled his eyebrows, leaving an intense flush from the shorter man.

"Let's just go, aru?" Yao stammered.

"Sure, ja, my little sunflower," He handed the panda-lover a stuffed panda and a boquet of sunflowers.

"Ah, so cute, aru," he hugged the stuffed animal, but ignored the sunflowers.

Ludwig was puzzled from this. He never knew Yao loved stuffed pandas this much, until even a boquet of his faovrite flowers could be tossed away by garbage.

"Thanks, aru," he enveloped Ludwig in a bear hug.

"Uh..sure," Ludwig had no comment, puzzled by the brat's behaviour.

Ludwig took him to the jet, and called for the driver to fly him and Yao to the French's place.

Ludwig sighed as he took his seat.

'Yao doesn't seem nervous of shy, I guess that's good.'

Another part of him just sighed. 'If I knew the hype of pandas on that guy, I would have brought a dozen of them and get laid.'

(With Ivan)

"Sir," the spy continued, perhaps reluctantly, although, who can blame him. He is talking to the infamous Ivan, after all.

"Yes, da?" the Russian eagerly answered. He desperately needed some good news.

In fact, the news about Belarus leaving his house is not good enough to cover for the bad news of his little Yao-Yao going out onn a date with his "rival."

The spy pointed to the door. "We have an anonymous person requesting to help you in your problem."

Ivan, "Send the person in, da," Ivan was curious of this. He never knew anyone that would see him. And yet there was this stranger who claimed that he/she wanted to assist him. How weird, he thought.

"Yes, sir," he opened the door and motioned the mysterious stranger to come in.

It was a person. That he knew. The dark-coal colored winter coat with the covering hood didn't help at all to figure out the person's identity.

"I wish to talk with this person alone, da," Ivan cut in when the spy was about to say something.

The spies looked at each other, than decided to leave the room, not wanting to argue with "master." Even the three Baltic countries left, not wanting a commotion, no matter how curious they are.

They knew better than to anger Russia, and he is already in a bad mood for starters.

The anonymous stranger walked towards the Russian, not slightly afraid.

Ivan was puzzled.

The figure continued to walk towards him, and then just stood there, but started to remove the uncomfortable suit.

Ivan just stared at the person, but suddenly realized her identity when she removed her damn disguise.

The mysterious figure was none other than Ukraine herself.

Ivan was really surprised. "Systera?"

To Be Continued

Hope you like this chapter! Review, please!

A virtual cookie for each review! If I feel like it, though.

And yes, I know it's confusing how the thing goes. In fact, I bet some of you readers notice why Ivan provoked Ludwig to make the situation to this exact way and then wanting to get his "lover" back? Well, it will be revealed in later chapters.

Oh, and also, please tell me whether my writing is too bland. It seems like I use too many plain verbs and adjectives, comparing them to books. And yes, I do this to get more used to writing.

Simply, if you do not understand what I mean, 'I do not myself actually,' I meant this simple sentence.

Is my writing full of boring words (verbs, adjectives...etc)? Because I think it is.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Very Important Note

This story is currently being on hiatus. I might still update it, or I might throw in the towel. You see, I have to go rehab for some time and now it is on hold. Sorry if you like the story. I will continue it, but perhaps after a long time.

Sincerely,

Ludwig-x-Yao97


	5. Alternate Ending

Chapter 3: Prussia Is The Winner

'Guys, this is a temporary, alternative ending to my little story for now to keep you satisfied, like you will be anyway.'

'After I'm back, I shall whip up more chaps and continue it.'

Yao walked towards both Ivan and Ludwig, who were still arguing.

'Uh, guys?' They looked at the ponytailed.

'Look, I'm sorry, but I found someone else.' Yao explained to them. 'Sorry, guys.'

'What! How could-' They were interrupted by the whistling Prussia.

'Hey, boys, I got myself a new catch!' He kissed Yao in the lips. Then a makeout session started.

'Ivan?' 'What is it, da?'

'Let's just go drink and forget this mishap.' Ludwig frowned at his brother.

'Sure, da,'

'Yao, they're gone now.' Yao just laughed. So did Prussia.

'Now, we'll make those two like each other.'

Prussia smirked. 'Hmm, seeing as they're drunk, we'll make them rent a room.'

'And for us too.' He gave Yao another mind-blowing kiss.

Yup, Prussia's awesomeness always wins.

A/N: This is an alternate ending to satisfy you guys.

When I'm back, I'll continue.


End file.
